Phoenix's Fall
by Mistress o'Death
Summary: WARNING: Not for Jott's fans to read! Jean is under Mahkail's power and want the X-Men dead! Love triangles between Jean and Scott Psylocke! Include Romy, Kiotr, and Archlocke!
1. Death Comes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue!!! WARNING TO JOTT FANS!!!!!!!!!! You do not want to be here!! This story isn't for your eyes to see!! It'll only pain you!! I WARNED YOU!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOUR A JOTT FAN!!! This is ONLY FOR ANTI-JOTT fans!!  
  
Death Comes  
  
Prologue  
  
The adult weren't home, and Professor Xavier just called Cyclops to inform him of an attack.  
  
"Team! We got problems in the Morlock tunnel!!" Cyclops shout through the hall. Running in his uniform.  
  
Rogue and Psylocke quickly change into their costume and meet up with Cyclops and the rest of the team. "Where's Red?" Psylocke asked crudely. Because she doesn't like the woman.  
  
"Have anyone seen Jean?" ignoring her, Scott asked, in terrified tone.  
  
Rogue look at Psylocke to see her Japanese friend look disappointed, like she once did when Scott speak of Jean.  
  
"She was like here a second ago." Shadowcat goes.  
  
"Ja, where could she be?" Nightcrawler mused.  
  
"Properly making herself pretty" Rogue mutter. Pyslocke heard and snicker.  
  
Cyclops glared at them. "This is no laughing matter!"  
  
"Chill mon ami." Gambit tried to tame the beast within Cyclops.  
  
"Let's go without her!" Psylocke said. "Lives are indanger and she's no where in sight!"  
  
"Oui, Remy agreed." Gambit raised his hand, "we mus' go now."  
  
"NO! We must wait for Jean!" Cyclops growled in her face.  
  
"But-" Psylocke begin.  
  
Finally Jean stepped into the room. Her uniform look different. It was golden green and yellow. With a picture of some kind of bird on her neck and chest area.  
  
"All this time, while we wait, she got a new woredoe..." Psylocke muttered, getting irritated.  
  
"Jean where were you?" Rather then be anger, Cyclops asked in a worry tone.  
  
"I'm fine Scott, but I keep getting this feeling... that something's bad is going to happen." Jean explained.  
  
Would you like to stay out of this one then?" Cyclops asked.  
  
Jean look around to see Betsy and Rogue's icey stare, Kitty and Kurt's worry faces and Gambit and Colossus's blank face.  
  
"No, it's alright, I'll go." She replied. When she saw his face, she smiled, "I'll be okay Scott."  
  
Ten mintues into the battle, Jean and the new Morlock's leader, Mahkail leader were fighting face to face. Jean doesn't know that Mahkail was Colossus's older brother nor does Colossus know that his brother was still alive.  
  
"What's a woman like you doing with the X-Men?" Mahkail asked with a smirk.  
  
"Cleaning this trash up, that include you!" She shot back. Not knowing she could even say such mean thing.  
  
"Aww, what a dirty mouth." Mahkail said with a smirk. "I like."  
  
"To bad, because I'm taken." Jean answered.  
  
"But will he stay alongside you? Once he found someone else worth keeping, he's never gonna want you." He told her in a chilly voice.  
  
"Scott will never do such thing!" She shout.  
  
"Wanna bet?" He grinned. "I bet when you die, he's going to fine someone else to love, but it turns out, your alive. You came back to him, see him in another woman's arm. He love her, they have a child together, and he would never leave them for you. He would never want you, my dear Phoenix..."  
  
"Phoenix?" Just then the whole morlock tunnel began to clapse.  
  
"We can't leave without Jean!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Com'on homme, she's gone an' as much as we hate it, we don' wan' leave yo' t'." Gambit said, trying his best to keep one eyes from doing something stupid.  
  
Just then Rogue flew down the sewer, Gambit notice her appearance and smirked. Rogue removed her gloved and zapped Cyclops. "Sorry sugah, but we can' explain two death ta the Professah."  
  
"Let's go cherie before de same ding happen t'us as Greg." Gambit told Rogue. "Take Cyclops, Remy meet yo' up dere in a couple o'sec."  
  
Rogue nodded and flew up the sewer, follow by Gambit, who climbed up the ladders. Just as they made it out, the street collasped. Many Morlocks were outside, the X-Men tend to their wounds and help them into the X-Jet.  
  
A/N: I luv Mahkail, he's my favorite BAD GUY!!! And the older brother of Colossus!!! Yes, I know, this chapter sicken me too, with all those Jottiness!!! Ewwwwwwwww!!! Please, do not flame. Don't ask me who was destroying the Morlock, cuz I dunno. I just want Jean to die!! No, she's not dead YET... Review so I can have a reason to continue with the story. Your review count! -  
  
Mistress o'Death 


	2. Misunderstood

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so don't sue!!! WARNING TO JOTT FANS!!!!!!!!!! You do not want to be here!! This story isn't for your eyes to see!! It'll only pain you!! I WARNED YOU!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOUR A JOTT FAN!!! This is ONLY FOR ANTI-JOTT fans!! Oh, and did I mention, I luv Mikhail?!? Reviews: 

**furygrrl:** Yay an anti-Jott!! How can I forget about the sexy Mikhail? cough sorry. No, English isn't my first language, and I don't think there are people out there who would help me out with my grammer problem... Thanks for the R&R!  
**A. Ceretta:** I don't feel offended. So no worries? I try my best with proof reading (but not hard enough), I'll try harder with this chap and the chaps after that. Promise!  
** Lady Farevay** Don't worry I'll keep writing!! Maybe I should welcome flames, it might encourage me and inspire me? lol. Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chappie! 

**Misunderstood**

Chapter 1

* * *

**The Hill**

Jean woke up and look around, she doesn't know where she is or who or what she is. All she saw was a man and so many ugly monsters. The man was ugly too, but that is only because of the scar on his face. "Where am I?" She asked. 

"You are at the Hill my dear." A thick voice spoke up. It wasn't harsh nor was it friendly. 

"Who are you?" She asked. 

Mikhail arched an eyebrow. "You don't remember me my beloved? I am your husband, Mikhail. We have a daughter name Sarah." 

"Sarah?" Jean look confused. 

Mikhail nodded and signal for someone to come. A little girl with purple hair and blue eyes entered. She look to be around eight-year-old. She was holding onto a broken teddy bear. "How are you feeling mommy?" 

Mikhail smiled to himself, everything was going according to plan. He will have the most powerful telepath on Earth and no one would know it. The Phoenix is his to keep, his prize possession, and no one can look at her but himself and their 'daughter.' 

"I don't know, what happened? Can you kindly tell me? I can't remember." She said. 

Sarah look up at Mikhail, she doesn't know what to say. He didn't tell how to answer her 'mother's' questions. He only order her to 'pretend' that the new girl was her mother and that he was her father. "Go play with Artie, Sarah. I have to talk to your mother." 

Sarah nodded and gave Jean a smile before she left. 

"How long have we been married?" Jean just asked. 

"We been together for over ten years. You are twenty-eight years old at this moment. When you were pregnant with Sarah, everyone found out that we we're mutants after you gave birth to her." He paused to see if she was believing him, indeed, she was. "She was born with bones growing out of her skin." 

Jean gasped, "then what happened next?" 

"I teleported us to this place, the Hill, our new home, where you and I are rulers. King and Queen." He whispered into her ears, giving her the chills. "But I wanted the best for you and Sarah, so I took you two to the Morlocks' Tunnel. But evil mutants came and disrupt our peace. Now we're back at the Hill" 

"Evil Mutants?" She asked. 

He nodded, "the X-Men, they are very evil. They killed half the Morlocks' population and nearly killed Sarah." 

He smirked when he saw that her eyes were flaming with rage. "Which X-Men did this to my Sarah?" 

"Cyclops and Charles Xavier." Mikhail answered. He let rage overtake him as well. His plans were going according to plans. She's too angry to remember who Professor X, the X-Men, or even Cyclops really are. "You need some rest Phoenix, I'll be here when you wake up." 

She nodded and laid back down on the stoned bed and let her eyes rest.

* * *

Cyclops woke up, Elisabeth Braddock sitting on the seat beside his bed. Rogue and Gambit were leaning up against the wall with each other. Quietly whispering to each other and making the other blush. 

Betsy eyes were on Rogue and Remy when Scott woke up. It seem as if it was just last month when Forge manage to make something so Rogue would be able to touch. Even before that, Rogue and Remy did had a special relationship. 

Betsy, on the other hand, worship Scott like a god. Only to be turn down every time, because Lil' Miss Perfect. Rogue told her how she had crushes on Scott before, only to have the same faith as herself. But Rogue is lucky, she has Remy. A man who can have any girl he wants, chose her. 

Sometimes, Betsy fine herself getting jealous of the Goth more then the perfect redhead. She has the perfect man, she didn't want attention, but she got attentions, all the attentions she can get from one person. And that person is Gambit. 

Betsy yearn for attentions like Rogue, but ever since the body switch, Betsy was left out in the cold. Her modeling career gone, her family had no idea where she went to. She knew, if they found out about her, they won't accepted her because they won't recognize her. 

"Jean, where's Jean?" The three X-Men turn to look at the frantic looking Cyclops. 

"Sorry mon ami, Jeanie's gone." Remy replied when neither of the girls did. 

"What do you mean by gone!" Scott was furious. 

"Wha' Remy means is, Jean's dead, Scott." Rogue replied. "We couldn't recover her body." 

"No!!" Scott shout like a lunatic, "no, this can't be happening, it must be a bad dream!" 

"Sorry luv, but it's real." Psylocke replied. "And we cannot do anything to change it. She's gone, time to move on..." 

"No! She's not gone!!" Scott shout as he start shedding some tears. 

Rogue and Remy raised an eyebrow. Betsy look at them and suggested that they should leave this to her. They nodded and left. 

"Scott, she really die. Professor couldn't pick her up on Cerebro." Betsy stated. Softly, she said, "death comes to all of us. We volunteered to do this. Be an X-Men and fight for what we believe in. And every battles we go into, either us or them are going to suffer. This time it was us. Cheer up Scott, it's time to move on. Wailing isn't going to bring the dead back to life." 

"But-" 

"But nothing luv, Jean doesn't want you to be like this, I know she want you to be happy. So be happy Shade!" The last statement sound as if it's a threat. 

Scott look at her as if was going to cry some more. He did what she would never though he would, he hugged her. "Thanks Betts." 

Betsy smile and hug him back. "No problem luv." 

Outside, in the hallway. Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr were thinking the same thing. "'bout time Scott got ta his senses. There she was, lovin' 'im, an' red was in the way. Now that she's gone, Betsy can have him all ta herself..." 

Remy arms' were around Rogue's shoulder, he smirked and whispered in her ears. "An' Remy got Roguey all t'himself when he take her somewhere private." 

"Remy..." She spoke softly. 

"Let's go t'Remy's room an' talk." He grinned. 

"Ahem!" Kurt cough to get their attention. Both turn around and give the blue elf their best smile. 

"I gotta go and like work on my school project. See you guys later." Kitty said and look over at Piotr. 

"And I will assist her." She grab his hand and ran off. 

Kurt look at Kitty and Piotr and shudder, knowing exactly what they were going to do, and it's not pretty. Before he teleported away, he said, "Mein Gott, zhis school is too dirty." 

"Wha' was dat all 'bout?" Remy raised an eyebrow. 

"Properly because he teleported in Cyclops room an' saw him wit' ya know who, doin' yah know what." Rogue smirked. "An' wit' his sister datin' a flirtiest Cajun, he should b' disgusted..."

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think of this chapter? Yea, there's Romyness here... But what can I say... I'm a sucker for Romy!! And PLEASE Review!! I'm gonna welcome Flames!! Mehehehehe. And for those who don't know, Sarah is Marrow. 

Mistress o'Death 


End file.
